Anything
by imgoingtocallyoufern
Summary: A collection of unrelated Densi-drabbles, stretching over different stages of their partnership and relationship.
1. Busted

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**In this story I'm going to be posting some of my favorite drabbles I've created, based on prompts that were sent to me via tumblr! Enjoy:)**

**-Hazel**

_**Anonymous: Could you write how the team finds out about their relationship by accident?**_

* * *

"It's gonna be fine," Deeks says as he walks beside Kensi into OSP. "No one is gonna notice anything."

"We work with a group of highly trained federal agents. _Of course _they'll know something's up."

"They'll only know if I do something like this…"

Grinning widely, he drapes one arm across both her shoulders as they approach the bullpen.

"Deeks!"

She instantly shrugs out of his grip, grabbing his hand and pulling them both into the burn room. Kensi slams the door shut, her eyes wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Deeks shrugs. "Nothing, from what I can gather. I just like you."

"I like you too."

"Yeah? I appreciate the clarification, but you already made your feelings pretty clear last night," he says, smirking.

Kensi narrows her eyes. "Shut up."

"Easy there, Kensalina. What's gotten into you?"

She takes a step forward. "_Me? _I could be asking you the same question! You need to cool it, Deeks."

"Why?"

"Because they'll know."

"I don't think that's bad, necessarily."

"It _is _bad."

"How?"

"It'll throw off the team dynamic."

"That's stupid. We work in duos, remember? You're my _partner. _As long as I can keep my hands off of you up in ops, we should be safe."

"Deeks!"

"What?"

"You're like a thirteen year old boy with his first crush."

"I certainly don't _feel _like a thirteen year old boy. At least eighteen."

He winks. Kensi's wants to slap him and kiss him, all at the same damn time.

She settles on _neither. _

"Come on, Deeks. We've gotta devise a plan."

"_A plan? _Since when are you organized?"

She pauses, cocking her head to one side.

"Are you enjoying this?"

He snorts, waving a hand in the air.

"_So _much actually, you have no idea-"

"I'm gonna kill you. I think this falls under the category of justifiable homicide."

"I sure as hell hope not. I just got you, Fern. I don't wanna loose you yet."

He's teasing- but at the same time, he's totally _not._

Without a second thought or single moment of trepidation, he drops a quick kiss to her lips.

She's shocked, but doesn't pull away quite as much as Deeks is expecting her to.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"But… we're…" Kensi trails off as he presses another short kiss to her lips, interrupting her sentence. She's completely losing her train of thought, all because of _him._

"Work, Deeks. We're at _work._"

"I know. But nobody's around right now, and I just…"

He kisses her. _Again. _

Kensi knows that she should make him stop, but she really doesn't want to.

"This is highly unprofessional," she murmurs, wrapping both arms around his neck.

Deeks shrugs. "Possibly."

He presses Kensi up against the door, her back banging slightly against the metal.

_Bad idea. _

"Someone in there?"

Kensi and Deeks both freeze, their eyes popping open as they practically jump away from one another.

_It's Callen. _

"Uh… yeah! We're just…" Deeks scratches the back of his neck, looking around the room. "Burning stuff!"

"You're burning stuff?"

Dammit. It sounds like Sam is there too.

"Yeah!" Kensi hollers back, grimacing.

"What was that sound, then?"

They can almost _hear _the guys smiling through the door. Clearly they know something's up.

"I, um… I tripped!" Deeks says, the words managing to sound incredibly uncertain as they escape his lips.

_"Tripped? Really?" _Kensi mouths, both eyes bulging.

"I don't know what you want me to say here!" Deeks whisper yells. "Clearly we're not burning stuff so- _ow!"_

She punches her partner in the arm, forcing him to buckle forward.

"You guys good?"

"Yeah, fine!" Deeks croaks out.

There's a pause, a long moment of silence.

"You both know that there are _cameras_ in there, right?"

Kensi and Deeks' cheeks redden as they hear Sam and Callen snicker, the sound easily carrying through the door as they walk towards the bullpen.

Deeks lifts both shoulders up to meet his ears, giving Kensi his best, most beaming smile.

"Does this mean we're busted?"


	2. Surprises

_**Anonymous: A Christmas present from Nell and Eric to Kensi and Deeks while she's away on her op.**_

* * *

"Do you think it's gonna work?" Nell asks, watching intently over Eric's shoulder as he continues working away.

"I am the technology king. It will work."

"But if it doesn't-"

"This will be super disappointing, and he'll probably cry, _blah blah blah_. I know."

Nell slaps him in the arm. In Kensi's absence, she's begun to take after her friend.

"Ow, geez!"

"Just stop being so _smart _with me."

"I've heard all of this before, Nell."

"I'm just trying to remind you what's at stake here."

He exhales, standing up from his chair at the row of computers.

"Okay. Fine. But it's gonna work, I promise."

Nell nods, suddenly appearing rather nervous. "What's our cover for Kens?"

"Checking in with the director."

"And Deeks?"

"He thinks he's speaking with sec-nav about a botched undercover LAPD op."

She bites her bottom lip, almost giddy with excitement.

"I hope they like it."

He shrugs. "Oh, you _know _that they will."

"I'm sure you're right. But did the two of them really-"

Nell clears her throat as the automatic doors slide open, and a rather relaxed Marty Deeks enters.

"Hey guys," he says, pointing towards the screen. "Is it time for my little meeting?"

Eric pretends to check his watch, already knowing the time.

"Yeah! We'll just give you the room!"

He's overly enthusiastic about what's_ supposed_ to be a rather simple phone call, and Deeks' eyes immediately narrow.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah!" They both says the word in unison, and as Nell's cheeks redden she knows that they need to exit the room as soon as possible.

"Have a good call!"

She pulls Eric along, dragging him through the sliding doors.

Deeks stares after them, shaking his head as he leans back against the table monitor.

"Weeeeeird."

The room is completely empty of agents and tech operators- it's just _him. _Deeks looks down at his phone, checking for messages as he awaits a video call.

Only a couple of seconds pass before someone appears on the screen. Someone he_wasn't _expecting to see.

"Deeks?"

His head shoots up, both eyes widening as they narrow in on a gorgeous brunette.

"Whoa… _Kens?"_

She's giving him a blank stare, complete with a dropped lower chin and bulging eyes.

"What, um… how are you?"

Kensi doesn't care why he's in front of her, or how he got there. All she knows is that he's _there._

"I'm, wow…" Deeks was _not _expecting this. Not at all. "I'm good. But where the hell are you?"

She swallows, looking around her small tent. "It's classified."

"But why is this op so important? Why did you have to be the one to go?"

"Er… classified."

"I mean, why couldn't we even say goodbye?"

"I…" Kensi clenches her mouth shut.

"Classified?"

She nods slowly, closing both eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Deeks shrugs, trying his best to brush it off. "I just wish you were home."

His voice lingers longingly on the word 'home,' and Kensi's heart begins to crumble.

"I do too."

Her eyes look damp, her hair hanging down loosely around her face in pools of soft waves.

"You look beautiful."

She smiles toothlessly, looking down to her lap.

"I don't really feel like it."

"Why? Because I'm not around to remind you all the time?"

Shrugging, Kensi decides that he's probably right.

"Something like that."

He shakes his head slowly, shoving both hands into his pockets.

"I miss you."

_Nothing_ feels like enough to explain how she's feeling, so Kensi just settles on the generic.

"I miss you too… and you have no idea how much. This place is awful."

"Are you at least able to give me some sort of a _clue _as to where you are?"

"It's… dusty. Really dusty."

"Anything else?"

"There's a lot of dirt."

He chuckles, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

"Doesn't sound too fun."

"It's not."

Deeks scratches the back of his head, looking to the floor.

"I had no idea how much I'd hate not having you here. I mean, I could always _guess,_but this is just different."

"Probably because I really am gone."

"Maybe." He swallows back the lump forming in his throat. "I guess that sometimes you don't realize how lucky you are to have something until you… realize you might lose it."

The way his eyes are beating into hers is almost disconcerting, but mainly just affirming.

"I can't let you go, Kens. Not now. Not after everything that's happened."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. And I really am trying to be patient."

Deeks hates how much he's breaking down in front of her, but there's no real way for him to stifle the feelings.

"But you're not here, and I…I _miss_ you. And I don't care whether or not we're technically 'official, I really don't. You're my girl, and I just want you back here- at home, with me."

He pauses a beat before finishing.

"It's where you belong."

Kensi's heart rate picks up speed as she anxiously fumbles for words.

"Well I, um…"

Her head whips around as someone pulls the door to her tent open.

"Kensi? We've gotta go in five."

"Who's that?" Deeks asks, anger flaring up inside of him as he recognizes the particularly raspy voice that's interrupting them.

Kensi's eyes widen, her pulse quickening. "Er, it's um…"

Agent Sabatino suddenly leans his head into the camera frame, giving a rather small, toothless smile and half assed wave.

"Hey."

That's all he says, and Kensi can see Deeks' face falling, even through the grainy picture.

"Sabatino, you remember Deeks, right? My partner?"

He nods, and Deeks just continues to become smaller. His eyes look sad, his posture suffering.

"Your partner?" Deeks asks, cocking his head to one side.

Clearly, he's searching for something more. The words _'is that it?'_ aren't voiced, but are certainly implied.

Kensi glances from Deeks to Sabatino, then back to the computer screen. She could so easily leave it at that. Flip off the computer monitor and get out of that room.

But it could be weeks, maybe even _months _before she sees him again.

And Kensi can't afford for anything to be left unsaid.

"I mean… my _boyfriend_."


	3. The Call

_**Anonymous: Deeks calls Ray to tell him about Kensi, just as Ray requested.**_

* * *

Deeks lifts up his phone, staring down at the screen. He's always hoped he'd be able to make this call one day, no matter how long it took for him to finally do it.

With a smile and slight flutter in his chest, Deeks scrolls through his contact list to find Ray's number.

It only rings three times before there's an answer.

"Hello?"

Deeks clears his throat, sitting up tall. "Hey Ray. It's Deeks."

There's a momentary pause- his old friend clearly wasn't expecting a call.

_"Deeks? _How's it going? Why are you, um, I mean-"

"I always said that I'd call, didn't I?"

_Silence._

"No way. Really?"

"Yup."

"Wikipedia?"

"Uh-huh," Deeks says cheerily, sounding rather proud of himself.

"You guys finally did it. Wow."

"There's no need to be vulgar, Ray."

He can practically hear an eye roll through the phone.

"I meant _tell her_, jackass."

"Right. I'm sure you did."

"So… how is wikipedia these days?"

"She's good. Great, actually. We're great. Things are… great."

Ray chuckles. "So it's pretty great?"

"Isn't that what I just…?" Deeks tucks his head, rubbing his eyes. Yeah, he's pretty tired, and in return rather repetitive. "Okay, sorry."

"No worries."

"I mean… she's amazing. Really, really amazing."

"You certainly sound happy."

"I am happy."

"Good. It's a nice change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think you were happy before her."

"You… huh?"

"Is the reception bad, or are you just being a moron?"

_Same old Ray._

"I can hear you, I just… I never thought about that."

"You weren't happy before NCIS, at least."

"I've always liked my job, Ray."

"But you didn't like the people you worked with."

He hesitates, but only for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

"What, about the whole Kensi thing?"

"Yes! I called it from the beginning- you and wikipedia have a thing."

"Um…" Deeks scratches his chin, closing both eyes. "I think it's a bit more than that."

"More than a thing?"

"Yeah.

"Because she's your girlfriend?"

"More than that."

Ray is having trouble catching on.

"Because you love her?"

"That's, er… true."

There's still a strong sense of hesitation in Deeks' voice, which is proving rather effective in throwing Ray off his game.

"Dude, I mean what more can you-"

"Ray, I think…"

Deeks stops himself, knowing that was the wrong way to start off his sentence. 'Thinking' is quite different than 'knowing.'

So instead he just exhales, grinning as his heart rate begins to pick up speed.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."


	4. The Box

_**avengerwhoviantributesassemble: Callen teases Deeks about whatever is in the box.**_

* * *

"You ever gonna open it?" Callen asks suddenly, once the bullpen has cleared out for the night.

"Huh?"

He gestures towards the box, which is still pressed up on a shelf against the wall.

"The box."

Deeks leans back in his chair, folding both arms behind his head.

"Oh yes. _The box."_

Callen jets his neck out. "So?"

"So what?"

"You ever gonna open the damn thing?"

Deeks shrugs. "I dust it off once every week or so. Never let the cobwebs accumulate too much."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You should just open it."

"She's built it up quite a bit. Who knows what could actually be inside."

"Yeah. But you should still find out. It could be good."

"Or it could be bad."

"Why would Kensi give you something _bad _for your birthday?"

Deeks flashes a crooked smile. "I dunno. She likes to keep me on my toes."

Callen cocks his head to one side. "You're being an idiot."

"Ouch. That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Nope. I think you just need to open the damn box."

"I think it's none of your damn business."

Callen nods slowly. "You know, I could always just complain about it to Hetty. Say that it's taking up valuable shelf space."

Deeks narrows his eyes teasingly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, quite the contrary. I would totally dare. And then, maybe if it sits in your living room for long enough, you might _actually _check to see what's inside."

Deeks shrugs.

"What does _that _mean?" Callen asks, replicating the gesture.

"I dunno."

"You_ dunno?"_

"Geez dude. You're really being an ass today."

"No. I'm just sick and tired of this stupid thing with you and Kensi."

Deeks swallows hard. "This _stupid thing? _What's that supposed to mean?_"_

He pauses for emphasis.

"You're clearly mad for each other. Just tell her already."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend like you have no clue what I'm talking about."

Deeks crosses his arms, strongly resembling the proverbial petulant child.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

He's lying, and they both know it. So Callen just calls him out on it.

"You're lying."

Deeks considers the statement for a moment.

"Maybe. Just a little bit."

Callen almost grins. "There it is."

Deeks isn't giving in just yet. Not without a fight.

"We're partners, Callen. And we have a… _unique _friendship, of sorts."

He just snorts. "It's not a friendship, Deeks. It's a holding pattern."

That comment finally forces him to relent. "Okay… I get how you could see it that way."

"Dude, you guys aren't even being subtle anymore. You're practically screaming _I love her _on a daily basis."

"That's ridiculous. How could we even-"

"With your eyes."

Deeks' expression morphs into a small smile. "With our _eyes? _Really?"

"It's true. So just tell her how you feel already. It's been_ years."_

"You think I don't know how much time has passed?" He shrinks back into his chair slightly, running a hand through his mop of blond hair. "I tried to tell her once. It didn't really work out like I'd planned."

Callen isn't taken aback the slightest bit by his revelation, so there is no delay in his reply.

"Okay. Then tell her again."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it really is."

Callen stands up from his chair, tossing his bag over one shoulder. Deeks looks up to him with wide eyes, twiddling a pen between two fingers.

"Just_ tell her,_ Deeks. It's time."

Without another word G slips away, leaving a slightly dazed and rather confused Deeks to his own devices.

He nods after a long moment of silence, grinning as his eyes drift over towards the shelves, focusing in on one item in particular. _The box._

"You're right, G," Deeks mutters to himself. "It's time."


	5. All I Can Say

**_Anonymous: A letter sent from Kensi to Deeks while she's away on her assignment with Granger._**

* * *

Deeks,

Hello. Hey. Hi.

I've been staring at this sheet of paper for the past ten minutes, trying to figure out exactly what I should say to you. Nothing seems like enough, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it.

I'm sure you already know that I had to go on a mission, but I can't tell you where I am or what it is that I'm doing. All I can say is that I miss you.

You're everything to me now, and I can't escape it, even if I try. You just pop into my head at random moments, appearing out of the clear blue. Like always, you were right. That one night changed it all.

Before I left the other day, I asked you to promise that you'd be patient with me. Neither one of us were anticipating what would be coming next, but all I can do is hope that your offer still stands. If you'll come through for me, than I promise that I'll hold up my end of the deal.

My communication skills have already improved, you just aren't here to see it. Discussing 'our thing' is much easier in a written format, it seems. I can't deny it on paper.

We have more than just a 'thing', and like I vowed to you, I'll try to get better at talking about it. Maybe we'll practically be official by the time I get home to you? I hope so. You were reaching for it when we talked back at OSP, but I didn't give in, and again- I'm sorry. You need to keep that little gift I gave you safe, too. Sometimes a knife _isn't_ just a knife.

I hate it here, by the way. I keep wishing you were with me, and for awhile I just thought it was because I missed having you to watch my back. (Granger isn't as reliable as you are, Shaggy. He's not as funny either.)

But two months have passed, and I still feel the exact same way. I think it's because I love you, Deeks. I really believe that's the truth.

Maybe I needed to leave just so I could figure that out? I wish it could've happened differently, but this is just how it is. We have to deal with it now.

This assignment pales in comparison to what you went through a couple of months back, but I just want you to know that you're helping me while I'm away, whether you realize it or not.

I just keep thinking about your smile, and your laugh… everything. It's the only thing getting me through, Deeks. For whatever it's worth.

- Kens


	6. Unexpected Findings

_**Anonymous: Deeks finds one of his shirts in Kensi's apartment.**_

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually want to do this!" Kensi yells from the couch in the living room.

"You're a _pig, _Kensalina! This has been a long time coming," he says, folding up a sweater as he speaks.

"Oh, has it now?"

He nods profusely, despite knowing that she can't see him. "Yup! Your clothes are just thrown in these drawers- they aren't even folded!"

"So! You don't fold your clothes either!"

_Silence._

"And how would you know that?"

She clears her throat. "We lived together for a few days, remember _Justin?"_

"How could I forget?" He mutters, almost unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Deeks pulls open one of the middle drawers and fishes out a tee shirt, folding it and putting it back in its rightful place.

"Stay out of my top two drawers, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because… do I really have to spell it out for you, Deeks? I'm sure you can guess why."

"No, Fern. I'd really love an expl-"

He pauses, his fingers trailing over something new he's discovered in her drawers. Something he was _not _expecting to find.

"Deeks?" She asks, confused as to why he stopped speaking mid-sentence.

_No reply._

He hears footsteps approaching, but still can't force himself to stop gawking.

"What are you…?"

Kensi trails off after entering the room, her eyes narrowing in on the item in his possession.

"What's this doing in here?"

She scratches the back of her head, awkwardly folding both arms.

"Oh, um, it's-"

"My shirt."

His eyes are wide, his jaw hanging slightly ajar.

"Why did you, er…"

Deeks just can't seem to locate an answer as to why she'd have one of his tees. It's a white v neck, one of his favorites. Not that it _matters. _

The only thing that matters is why it's in _her_ possession.

Kensi sits down on the edge of her bed, both feet dangling over the side. She takes a deep breath before beginning.

"One of the first nights that I came to visit you after, _ya know-" _Deeks nods in understanding, so she just continues on.

"It was sitting out, so I just…" Kensi makes a grabbing motion with one of her hands. "Took it with me."

He's not annoyed in the slightest, mainly just confused. "So you just… _took it? _Why?"

"Um…" Kensi's voice quivers, and a single tear escapes her eye. She's quick to lift one hand up and wipe it away, though, hoping that Deeks won't take notice.

"I didn't know how things were gonna go. I didn't know if you were ever gonna come back to work, or back to _me… _so I grabbed it."

His eyes narrow slightly in concern, his heart rate spiking as she continues.

"Even if you were gone… I just always wanted to have some piece of you with me."

"I'm not going _anywhere, _Kens."

She shrugs. "Maybe now. But I didn't know that then."

Deeks stands up, sitting down beside her on the bed. He's so close she can practically_feel _it- or at least her heart can. The muscle begins to beat wildly, almost out of control.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere," he repeats, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear.

Kensi tries not to let him see her shiver, but knows that she has little or no control over what her body does when it's around him.

Deeks notices how her eyes are drifting towards the floor, and he is quick to tap one finger twice under her chin. "Hey. You're stuck with me, okay? Just know that."

She swallows, and Deeks takes it as an opportunity to flick one tear away from the spot where it's resting beneath her right eye.

"Okay."

Deeks wants to tack something more onto his statement. Something that holds quite a bit of meaning, and wonders whether or not it's a bad idea.

_What the hell, _he thinks to himself. _No going back now._

"I love you, by the way."

Her heart comes to a complete and utter standstill.

"_By the way?" _She repeats, almost mockingly.

"Huh?"

Kensi comes damn close to giggling. "It seems like enough on its own. I don't think you need to tack 'by the way' onto the end."

"Okay then," he says, more confident the second time around. "I love you."

The smiling and laughing combo drops from her features.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"But… really?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe? I love you. I do. And I have for years now."

Her eyes are wide, her expression almost panicky. "I believe it, I just… I love you too, but I never knew how you actually felt, and I always wondered, but then everything went to hell a few months ago and we didn't talk for four months and I just wasn't sure if you still-"

He cuts her off, practically smashing his lips against hers. The kiss is frantic, nearly desperate.

Deeks cups her cheek in one hand, using the other to cradle the back of her neck.

"Wow," she expels once they finally part, the words breathy.

His eyes are wide. "Yeah… _wow."_

"It seems you have a tendency of doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Cutting me off mid sentence in favor of a makeout session."

"I don't see it as a _problem, _necessarily. I mean-"

She kisses him. _Hard. _He can almost feel her smile against his lips.

"What do you think?" Kensi asks, slowly pulling away.

Deeks is wearing a stupid grin as he inches his face towards hers.

"I think we should do _this _all the time."


	7. Secrecy (Part One)

_**Anonymous: Can you write something where they have an heavy argument and Kensi throws something at Deeks?**_

**Deeks learns that Kensi's dad wasn't a good guy after all. (Established Densi.)******

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it," Kensi mumbles as she pushes through the front door of her apartment, immediately discarding her bag to the floor.

He closes it swiftly, almost slamming it shut. "What did you want me to do? Hurt you when it wasn't necessary?"

"I'm your partner, Deeks. And he was my father. That means you have to tell me everything- good or bad."

"What if I don't want it to be that way?"

She crosses her arms firmly across her chest. "That's just how it is. You can't change it."

"I wanted things to be different. I didn't want you to get caught up in the middle of it. I knew it would hurt you."

Kensi swallows hard. "That's not for you to decide. He was my father. That means you had no right to keep any of it from me."

He shakes his head, furrowing both eyebrows. "_No right? _You're my partner, and my girlfriend. That means it means it's my job to protect you."

She furiously shakes her head. "Not when it comes to my dad."

"Why?"

Kensi takes three steps forward, closing the gap between them. "Because he was my father, Deeks. And now he's _dead."_

"Yeah, exactly. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know that he wasn't who he said he was."

She presses her lips into a firm line, tears dangerously close to rolling down her cheeks. "You still should've told me!"

"Maybe, but it's over now. Why are we still fighting about this?"

"I don't know, Deeks! You tell me!" Kensi yells, angry and sarcastic as she storms into her kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

She doesn't bother looking for the bottle opener, instead just slamming the edge of her bottle against the counter. The cap went flying through the air, landing in the middle of her kitchen floor.

Kensi just steps over it, taking a long chug of beer as she approaches him again.

He doesn't seem too thrown off by her demeanor. "Really Kensi? How old are we? Are we college students or something?"

She tearfully takes another swig of beer.

"No."

The answer was simple enough, but certainly not good enough.

"Fine, so we are in college, apparently." He shakes his head, crossing both arms. "Just calm the hell down, alright? It's not like I slept with one of your sorority sisters."

Kensi pauses, the beer bottle sliding down her lips. She's totally taken aback by his sudden teasing nature, and finds it completely inappropriate for the given circumstances.

He kept something from her. Something _huge- _and she wasn't about to let him crack jokes about it.

"You _ass!" _

Not sure exactly what to do, but knowing that she needs to get her anger out somehow, Kensi gives in to her strong desire to chuck something at him. The beer bottle in her hand just happens to be the closest inanimate object that she won't miss if it breaks.

She hurls it across the room, purposefully making sure that it won't go anywhere near his body. It almost graces his right leg though, narrowly missing it once he jumps out of the way.

Kensi just stands, frozen in time but breathing heavily. For a moment she's calm, but that's before she realizes exactly what she's done.

"Deeks…"

She takes a small step forward, and he immediately backs away from her, eyes wide.

"I've gotta go."

"Deeks, I'm so sorry, I-"

He sticks one hand up in the air, forcing her to stop mid sentence. She closes her mouth, knowing all too well that he's right, and _she's_ the one out of line.

Deeks pulls the door open, but pauses when he sees her extend one arm forward, silently begging him not to go.

"You know what Kens? Feeling like I'm with my father when I'm with my girlfriend isn't exactly what I signed up for."

Deeks turns around, slamming the door in Kensi's face before she can utter another apology.

And just like that, he's gone.


	8. Secrecy (Part Two)

_**A sequel to the previous chapter:)**_

* * *

_"You know what Kens? Feeling like I'm with my father when I'm with my girlfriend isn't exactly what I signed up for."_

_Deeks turns around, slamming the door in Kensi's face before she can utter another apology._

_And just like that, he's gone._

The tears continue to flow, even after the door is pulled shut.

Kensi is having a hard time believing that she actually just did that. She chuckled a beer bottle at Deeks.

The guy she loves, the guy she lives for. Her partner, her boyfriend… her _everything._

It's her job to keep Deeks safe, to look out for him. So Kensi can't let him escape like that- thinking that she doesn't care if she hurts him.

"Deeks!" She screeches, fumbling with the handle before swinging open the door.

He's pauses in the center of the sidewalk leading out to the street, his back still turned towards her.

"What?"

The word is short and frank, but he's still giving her far more than she deserves.

The opportunity to try and make things right is here, and Kensi desperately hopes that she'll use it well.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I."

She shakes her head, biting her lower lip. "Will you just look at me, please?"

Deeks eventually does as he's told, eyes dancing around the exterior of her house, and then over to the lawn. Basically, he's just looking anywhere except at _her._

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I never should've done that. You were just making a joke, and I…" She trails off, unable to rightfully explain her actions. " It doesn't matter, though. I'm _sorry."_

"You threw a beer bottle at me."

The statement is simple, quiet, and cold.

Kensi inhales sharply, wiping at the corners of her eyes. "I know. I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right."

Her teeth bite down firmly on the skin inside of her mouth. She tastes something metallic, but presses on regardless.

"So… where does that leave us, exactly?"

"I'm just…" He runs a hand over his face, rubbing both eyes. "I'm just _tired, _Kens."

"Of what?" She asks, her voice shaking. "Of _me?"_

"No!" Deeks is growing rather tearful himself, his adams apple bobbing.

"Of fighting and arguing about this! I feel like what I did wasn't terrible, yet you just keep on punishing me for it!"

She looks downs to her feet, closing her eyes as he continues on.

"You know what I was trying to do. You know that I just wanted to protect you."

She nods. "I know."

"And I do _not _want to walk away, Kens. But I don't feel like you're giving me much of a choice."

Those words utterly _terrify _her. Does he mean walk away tonight, or walk away for good?

Either way, Kensi doesn't intend to wait around and find out.

"Then forget about it!" She exclaims, hopping down the steps two at a time. "Forget about my dad, forget about the case, forget about _all _of it, Deeks! It's over now! I don't care anymore!"

Deeks shakes his head, his voice growing quiet. "How?"

Kensi knows exactly what he's asking. How can she be over it? How can she not care anymore? It's about her _father._

"Because… he wasn't a good guy." She exhales, looking down to her feet. "But you… you_ are_."

Deeks swallows, his stance softening.

"And I love you Deeks, so I'm gonna let you slip away because of him."

She's never said those words aloud. She's implied it, and hinted at it, but _never_ made a definitive statement.

But it's true, and he needs to know.

"I love you, Deeks," Kensi repeats, hoping the words will resinate more if she says them twice.

He furrows both eyebrows, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "You do?"

_How could he not already know that?_

"Yeah, I do. And you care about me more than anyone else _ever_ has before." She shrugs, shaking her head. "I guess I just don't know how to deal with it."

Deeks jets his neck out, hoping to meet her eye line. "Throwing things?"

He's almost teasing her. _Almost._

It produces a smile.

"Just once." Her tone morphs into a more serious one. "And never again."

"Promise?"

Sometimes, Kensi wonders if she really deserves him. If she's actually worthy of having someone so amazing to stand by her side, each and every day.

She moves forward, closing her eyes and wrapping both arms around his neck.

"I promise," she mumbles, her breathing shaky and uneven. "I love you."

He pulls her close, sighing and smoothing out her hair.

"I know, Kens."

She stiffens slightly._ That's not exactly the reply she's hoping for._

Although Kensi can't see it, Deeks smiles, holding her tighter in his arms.

"I love you too. Maybe even a bit too much."


	9. Leaving

_**Anonymous: Kensi's perspective as she boards the airplane for her mission with Granger.**_

* * *

Approaching the plane, she pauses for half a second. Her world is spinning in slow motion though, so the minuscule movement seems to take a lifetime.

Kensi manages to keep pace with Granger, but decreases the rate at which her feet hit the pavement. She sneaks a peek over her shoulder, secretly hoping that there would be a mop of wavy blond hair moving towards her.

Her heart drops as she finds total and complete emptiness_. _No teary eyed smile, no last minute wave in the distance. Just _nothing._

She inhales deeply, letting the brisk evening air fill her lungs. Between the tears that are stinging her eyes and the lump that's forming in her throat, Kensi begins to feel like she's drowning.

Each step that she takes is like falling further and further under the surface- as if the dark color of the night sky is reflecting how she's feeling on the inside. Empty and lonely.

Deeks didn't need this. Not now, not after everything that's happened between them.

Under her breath, Kensi inaudibly mutters a quick _'I'm sorry.' _She wishes that the apology could be delivered face to face, but a couple of words expelled out into the silence will have to suffice.

Rather quickly and somewhat unexpectedly, a sense of panicked worry overcomes her as she thinks about what the next few months of her life could hold.

_When will I see him again? Will he wait for me? How can we communicate when I'm so far away? Will he get a replacement partner?_

In the chasms of her mind, Kensi can't manage to locate an answer for any of her questions. She inhales sharply, hoping desperately that the slight sheen currently covering her mismatched eyes will disappear before Granger can notice it. Breaking down in front of him is the worst possible thing she can imagine doing at the moment.

So, pushing her emotional expression aside in favor of a stone cold glare, Kensi walks up the steps leading into the plane.

The latching of the door, and the way it clicks three times before being bolted shut is_suffocating._ As if she's being locked away from the rest of the world.

Pondering whether or not he's already sensing her absence is a painful thing to do, and certainly not a game that qualifies as 'healthy.' It's mainly just torturous.

But to her own dismay, there isn't anyone else on her mind besides him. Kensi's breath hitches as she contemplates what Deeks could possibly be feeling right now.

She swallows, dropping her head down so both eyes are staring at the floor.

Maybe he misses her, too.


	10. Losses

_**amenityeverlark: I'd like a bit where they're not together yet, but Kensi's mom is killed. **_

* * *

"Kens… please open up?"

He's not quite sure what to do, what to say. All he knows is that he wants to be close to her.

Deeks assumes she wants the same thing, too.

He hears a mumbled "I'm coming," along with a couple of footsteps. Standing up tall he adjusts his shirt, unsure of what's coming his way but more than ready to face it.

She pulls open the door, giving him a very half-hearted, toothless smile. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks pink and stained with tears. Her hair is frizzy, a simple updo composed of a small messy bun on the top of her head, with small flyaways framing her face.

_She's beautiful._

"Hey Deeks."

"I, um… got you these."

He pulls a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, holding them out in front of himself. She also takes note of the bag of groceries he has tucked under his arm, but accepts the flowers first.

"Thank you," she murmurs, ready to start crying all over again. He's trying _so _hard, and she knows it.

"I'm really sorry, Kensi," he says after a moment of complete silence.

She nods, a single tear escaping her eye. It's honestly impossible for her to talk about it without crying.

"It's okay."

It's not okay, nothing is. But she says it anyways.

"OSP just hasn't been the same without you. Sam's kinda being an ass again. I just think he misses you though. Same with Callen… but he's always weird, so I don't think anything's too different with 's just being _G._"

She lets out a quiet, watery laugh, stepping aside. "Come on in."

He nods, doing as he's told. Her place is a total and complete disaster, but Deeks isn't going to give her any grief about it. He knows what she's going through, and it just isn't necessary.

"Whatcha watching?" He asks, looking at the TV as she goes into the kitchen to grab a vase for the flowers.

"Um…"

"Titanic?" He sees the opened DVD box on her coffee table, immediately knowing what it meant.

There is a momentary silence before Kensi reappears, placing the vase of flowers in the center of her dining room table.

She shrugs, settling into the couch beside him. "Just once or twice."

"Okay. Well… we can watch it again, if you want. Or find something a bit more uplifting. Your choice."

Deeks leans forward, reaching into the bag of groceries he brought along with him. He fishes out two pint sized cartons of rocky road, two spoons, and a six pack of beers.

"You thought of everything, huh?"

He smiles. "I'm trying."

Kensi nods, swallowing. "I know you are."

Deeks' expression morphs into a rather serious one as he drops the ice cream back to the coffee table, leaning his head back against her couch.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugs, but her voice quakes as she speaks.

"Um… I don't really know, honestly." Kensi's eyes grow damp, and Deeks has to stifle the strong urge to wipe away her tears. "I just got her back, Deeks. And now I've lost her again. But this time… it's permanent."

He just has to do _something._

Deeks reaches out, grabbing her hand without a second thought. That small little motion is her undoing.

Kensi's emotionless exterior crumbles as she leans her head on his chest, her cries growing louder and louder before evolving into broken sobs. He pulls her in close, wrapping both arms securely around her back.

"I've got you, Kens. I've got you," Deeks murmurs, growing rather misty eyed himself. He hates seeing her like this, so broken and hurt.

It's not like her, honestly. She never breaks down in front of others. Kensi definitely seems like the type who thinks that crying is for the weak.

At least that's what she has lead him to believe.

Taking a shaky breath she pulls away from him slowly, sitting up tall against the couch. Kensi immediately misses the warmth of his body, but doesn't allow him to see it.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly, wiping her eyes.

"For what?" He asks, reaching out to grab her hand without a second thought or moment of trepidation.

"Um…" Kensi's voice quakes and quivers, her eyes drifting down to their hands. Surprisingly enough, she doesn't pull away, but instead intertwines her fingers with his, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I just hate that you have to see me like this."

Deeks shakes his head, sitting forward and leaning his head down so he can match her line of sight.

"Hey, hey, hey," he says quickly, shaking his head and furrowing both eyebrows. "You're not doing anything wrong."

"But, I-"

"But _nothing. _This is totally normal."

She chuckles, but there isn't even a trace of humor in her voice.

"I really wish it wasn't."

Her voice cracks, and Deeks just can't take it any longer. Dropping her hand he pulls her in close, not even asking for permission first. With one hand he strokes her hair, planting a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, Kens." Deeks pauses as he feels her body stiffen up. "So I'm gonna be here for you, every step of the way."

Kensi sits up tall, both watery brown eyes wide. "You… _what?"_

He cowers slightly, still holding her gaze. "I… I love you. I kinda thought you already knew though, so…"

A single hand flies up to cover her mouth, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks at a supersonic rate.

She leans forward, wrapping both arms tightly around his midsection. Her hands claw at his tee shirt, digging into the fabric.

Deeks is taken aback just slightly, but doesn't hesitate to return the favor, pulling her head close to his heart.

"I love you," he repeats, closing both eyes.

Kensi nods against his chest, her hands grasping the fabric tighter.

"I know."

He hugs her close, almost smiling.

For now, that's a good enough response.

Deeks can feel as her grip loosens and she relaxes slightly, her chest rising and falling in sync with his.

"I love you too, Deeks," she murmurs, the words breathy and almost slurred.

He smiles. She's giving him more than he needs.

No, more than he _deserves. _


	11. Old Flames

_**Anonymous: Can you please write something involving Kensi, Deeks and the agent Sabatino?**_

* * *

"Are you really going out with him?" Deeks asks, staring down Kensi as she packs up her bag.

She shrugs, tossing it over her shoulder and strolling towards the front door.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You don't know?"

She nods, pushing the door open. "Exactly."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that_ I don't know_!"

He's been pressing her for answers all day after reading a text message from Sabatino on her phone. It came out of the clear blue, honestly. She hadn't been expecting it.

But he's in town, and he wants to 'grab a drink.'

"Right," Deeks mutters, stopping and shaking his head. "You just _don't know."_

Kensi shakes her head, slightly baffled. "What's gotten into you?"

He clenches his jaw, not muttering a single word.

"I'm serious, Deeks. What does any of it mean to you?"

She knows what he's getting at. Why he's being so inquisitive. She's not a _moron._

He kissed her, he did. No shame, right there in the middle of an op.

But at this point, it doesn't really seem to matter. It's been seven long months since the unexpected gesture, and her patience for his inability to acknowledge that it ever actually happened is wearing pretty damn thin.

"What do you think, Kens?"

_Well… that's different. _

She rotates her body around so it's completely facing his. "I don't know."

"So that's your response to everything now?"

"Maybe."

He tosses both hands up in the air, exasperated. "Can we just stop playing this game? _Please?"_

"What game?" She asks, her voice raising. "You're not saying what you mean, and neither am I. That's not a game, it's just-"

"Stupidity."

He said it, not her.

She takes a step forward, her tone heated. "Who's being stupid, Deeks? You or me?"

"Me."

Kensi cowers. She wasn't expecting that response, definitely not.

"Why you?"

His adams apple bobs as he shakes his head, both eyes just the tiniest bit misty.

"Because it's been seven months since I did_ this."_

He doesn't hesitate or wait for a response. Deeks just closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. She isn't anticipating a move of that nature, but once he makes it she can't help but reciprocate.

His scent, his smile, his hair… it's all practically intoxicating.

She slides the backpack off her shoulder, not bothering to path attention as it lands on the ground with a quiet thud.

"That guy, he's, er, stupid," she mumbles, their lips just barely touching.

He kisses her fiercely once more before responding.

"What guy?"

"The… agent, person."

Kensi waves one hand in the air behind his head, unable to let out a full sentence. She was right- _it's his scent._

He's making her lightheaded.

"You're right, he's super stupid," Deeks murmurs, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck, his fingers getting tangled in her dark brown hair.

"Exactly. So I'm just gonna tell him no."

He nods furiously, pulling her close. "I believe that's a _very _smart plan, Kensalina."


	12. Touché

_**Anonymous: Kensi and Deeks' daughter's first word :)**_

* * *

"Touche!"

Deeks' eyes widen, his throat constricting.

"No way," he mumbles, staring at the happy little girl who is sitting across from him on the floor.

She's completely oblivious to his expression of awe, and instead just continues playing with the toy in her hands- tossing it on the floor and then picking it back up again.

"Oh my gosh, Deeks." Kensi's smile widens. "Did you hear that?"

He swallows, turning to face her directly. "Uh-huh."

"She said touché."

"I know."

"Her first word…"

"Is _our _word."

"Tooo-shay! Tooo-shay! Toooooo-shay!"

The word flies out over and over again, morphing slightly each time she repeats it.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" Kensi asks, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"How do you put a nine month old up to something, exactly? Because I would just _love _to know. I could use it to prank Callen, or-"

"Let's not."

"Ohhhhhh I think we should."

"Do you wanna focus, Deeks? Our child just said her first word, and you're coming up with ways to prank our team members."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You seem to forget that I'm married to you, Deeks. I can tell when you're scheming."

"I love _scheming." _His voice lingers on the 'sch' sound, holding out each letter.

She nods. "I know you do."

He turns back to Olivia, pulling her up into his lap. For a moment she continues clutching the toy, but eventually holds it up in the air, as if she's offering it to Deeks.

"Daddy?" She says, her beautiful blue eyes wide.

His face lights up, a gleaming smile gracing his features.

"Can we just tell people _that _was her first word?"

Kensi shakes her head slowly. "Uh-uh."

"Awwww, come on."

"Nope."

He sighs. "Alright. 'Touche' it is."

She nods. "I actually quite like it. Sam is gonna flip, though.

"He'll probably say you're a bad influence on his niece."

"Me? We _both _say it a lot."

"Yes. But at least I use it correctly. She just said it randomly, which is exactly what you do."

Kensi's smile expands. "Oh, touche!"

He pretends to shudder, shaking his head.

"You'll never learn, will you Fern?"

"Nope."

"So I get to deal with this for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, you do."

Deeks flashes Kensi a crooked smile, secretly loving the sound of her words far more than he cares to tell.


	13. Admit it

_**Anonymous: Eric and Deeks go to get drinks one night, and Eric practically interrogates Deeks about his relationship with Kensi. **_

* * *

"You want another beer?" Eric asks Deeks as he watches the guy chug the last remaining sip out of his bottle.

"Um… sure. One more."

He nods to a waitress across the room, and she seems to catch the hint.

Yeah, he needs a drink to get through this little outing.

Sure, Deeks likes Eric. He's a nice enough guy, and they've always gotten along well.

But _man, _he sure is inquisitive.

It's felt like a game of twenty questions all night. _Why did you become a cop? Do you miss the LAPD? Do you like NCIS better? Who do you think is funnier, Sam or Callen? Do you think Hetty is really a ninja? Do you thinks she sees everything like Callen says? Do you think she's watching us now?_

Usually by that point in the game he'll take a long swig of some type of alcoholic beverage, and stare down at the table for around thirty seconds.

So it's true- the guy is a bit difficult to speak with when there's no one else around to help Deeks carry on a conversation.

Except finally, by the end of the night, Eric is ready to move onto a bit more of a_meaningful _subject.

"So… how are you?"

Deeks looks around, eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean _me?"_

"Yeah. Who else?"

He shrugs, scratching his chin. "I'm… good. Why do you ask?"

Eric opens his mouth and shuts it twice before finally finding exactly what he needs to say.

"Well… I just meant after that_ case._"

"What case?"

"The… are you really gonna make me say it?"

Oh. _That _case.

"I mean, I'm fine now. Things were kinda rough for awhile, but…" Deeks trails off, shrugging.

"And Kensi?"

His eyes widen at the vague question.

"Kensi? What about her?"

"I was just wondering how things were between you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Deeks doesn't tear his eyes away from Eric's as a beer is placed in front of him.

"Uh…" Eric is taken aback by his intense stare, and swallows loudly. "You guys just seem close, that's all."

"We're partners."

Eric isn't convinced. "Well… Nell and I kinda think there's more to it than that."

"You and Nell?"

He cocks his head to one side. "Plus Sam, and Callen, and we can't forget about _Nate,_and-"

"Whoa, wait up," Deeks says, showing his palms. "Is this something you guys… talk about?"

"You two aren't very subtle, so…"

"Is that a yes, Eric?"

He only hesitates briefly. "More or less, yeah."

Deeks inhales sharply, the air shakily exiting his lungs.

"But we're right, aren't we?"

"About what?"

"About you and Kens. About your… thing."

Deeks thinks about denying the accusations. He strongly considers it, actually.

But there is no refuting that the remarks are true. Hell, at this point they're an _understatement._

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We have a thing."

"You have more than a thing, according to Nell."

Deeks takes a sip of beer, clearly puzzled.

"How the heck does _Nell _know anything more about our relationship than you do?

Eric knows that he's let something slip. Something that he shouldn't have.

"No reason. Just intuitive, I presume."

Deeks narrows his eyes. "Stop using big words to try and throw me off. Now _spill it."_

He tosses both hands up in the air, saying a non-verbal_ ' oh what the hell.'_

"I think Kensi mentioned something to her."

Deeks comes damn close to spitting across the table. "_What?!"_

"Er… yeah."

"Wait- but what was it about?"

"Um… I dunno, exactly. I think there was something said regarding a kiss?"

His face turns ashen.

"So, Kensi, um…" Deeks sighs. "She told you."

"Nell_. _Kensi told _Nell_- I just heard it in passing."

He wishes it was more than that. More than a secret told in 'passing.'

"Is that why you were asking about the case? Because you know that was when I kissed her?"

"Actually… no. I had no idea that was when it happened." Eric's chin drops slightly as he leans across the table. "Dude- did you kiss her during the Siderov case?"

More top-secret information, unnecessarily divulged. Maybe the third beer _wasn't _a great idea.

"Yeah," Deeks mutters, wiping his face. "It was right before I got kidnapped. But… It was a spur of the moment thing. I don't know if it meant anything to her."

"Why?"

"Because we still haven't talked about it."

"But that was six months ago!"

"I know."

"How did you guys even-"

"I don't know," he states firmly. "It just hasn't been brought up yet_."_

Eric turns his head to one side, narrowing his eyes.

"But it meant something to _you. _I can tell."

Deeks knows how he feels about it. He knows that it was important, and that him and Kensi need to finally bring it up.

But whether or not _Eric _should be privy to that information is another question.

"I don't know, dude. We're partners. It complicates things."

"That's bullshit, and you know it just as much as I do."

Eric must be serious- Deeks has never heard him swear before.

"I don't even know how I feel about her anymore! Clearly she's not too eager to figure this out."

"Maybe she's just waiting for you to make the first move."

"I _did _make the first move. I kissed her, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was before things changed. Maybe she's scared you're not gonna let her in now."

Deeks sits up tall, turning his head to one side. _Eric Beale _is giving him relationship advice. _Good _relationship advice.

"Look, I don't-"

"Come on, Deeks!" He exclaims finally, tossing his hands up in the air. "Just admit it. You want her."

Deeks sighs and nods, lifting his eyes away from the table to meet Eric's inquisitive stare.

"I do. In the worst possible way."


	14. Discovered

**Anonymous: Write one-shot where Kensi and Deeks have been dating for a while, but nobody knows, and the team finds out. **

* * *

"They're not gonna care."

Kensi snorts, keeping both eyes planted on the road in front of her as she drives. "That's a lie."

"No it's not! Sam and I have… bonded. He'll understand. And if G doesn't like it… than I don't really care, frankly."

"How big of you," she mutters, chuckling quietly to herself at his extreme hopefulness for their situation to have a positive outcome.

"I'm a great guy, what can I say?"

She ignores him, continuing on. "We don't even have to tell them, you know. We could just wait and let them figure it out for themselves."

Deeks himself has thought many times about that possibility, but he still shoots Kensi a slightly dropped lower chin at her tenacity.

"That will never work, and you know it. They'll just be annoyed that we didn't tell them."

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Look babe, it'll be _fine. _I really don't think they'll be upset."

"Wow. I envy your ability to substitute optimism for reality."

"You envy me?"

"Well… sort of. You're just being really positive here, and I'm not sure if it's warranted.

Deeks chuckles, dropping and shaking his head. "You're crazy. What's the worst that could happen, honestly?"

She narrows her eyes. "I'm not crazy."

"You're not answering my question, either."

Kensi sighs, feigning exasperation. "You, not being my partner anymore. _That's_ the worst thing that could happen."

"I think you're jumping the gun on that one."

She snorts. "You're not gonna _have_ a gun if Hetty figures this out."

"Ooooh. Wow. Nice pun."

"Thanks. I thought I was pretty quick on the trigger."

Kensi smiles proudly, her eyes flashing over to Deeks in the passenger seat. He remains stoic, trying not to grin.

"You should probably stop now."

"I was enjoying myself."

"You're not very good at making jokes."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're _really_ not."

"I've learned from you, so you're insulting yourself here."

"I won't take credit for your poor choice in joking methods. _Puns?_ Really?"

She snorts once more. "Ha! Don't act like you don't do it all the time."

"I never use puns."

"Don't make me bring up the whole _'train'_ thing again, alright Thomas?"

He tilts his head to one side. "That's not fair. Those were necessary."

"You made conductor noises all day. I couldn't shut you up."

Deeks shakes his head, smiling as he looks out the window. "Whatever."

"I win."

"That's not what I said. I said _'whatever'._ There's a distinct difference there."

She shrugs, definitely cocky and not minding if he notices it. "I don't see it."

"We're getting off topic."

"Are we really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think it's a problem. This is our thing."

"I'm not sure if I'm enjoying it."

"Are you really?"

"Stop it, Kens."

"I'm gonna keep going until you admit that I'm funny."

He rolls his eyes melodramatically. "Really?"

She nods. "Yes. Absolutely."

"Fine. You're funny."

"That didn't sound genuine."

Deeks sighs, tossing both hands in the air. "You're the funniest person of all the funny people. Like super-duper funny. Your humor is the bestest type of humor ever. Plus, you make the most amazing puns, and they beat out every pun that any other girl in the whole wide world has ever, _ever _made."

He exhales upon finishing. "Enough, Kensalina?"

She beams at him happily. "I think it'll do."

They pull into the parking lot of OSP, and Kensi's eyes immediately grow wide as she throws the car into park. "Crap."

Deeks furrows his eyebrows. "What is it? Did you forget somethi-"

"We carpooled."

He's not seeing the problem. "Yeah, so?"

"They're gonna know."

"Oh my god, Kens. You're paranoid."

"What are we gonna tell them?"

"That we're saving the environment!"

"They're not gonna buy that."

"Who the hell cares?"

She takes a deep breath, staring out the front windshield. "You're right. We should just tell them."

He opens his palms to her. "Thank you. This is getting ridiculous. I'm not allowed to stand within a three foot vicinity of you at work."

"That's not totally true…"

Kensi trails off as he shoots her a look, head tucked.

"Okay, yes, it's totally true."

"Right. So we should just tell them."

She swallows, nodding in agreement. "We should."

With one hand ready to open the door Deeks gives her a smile, one that's overly enthusiastic and more than a little flirtatious. "Ready, Ferny?"

Kensi rolls her eyes, but Deeks still catches her grin as she steps out of the car. "Don't you dare call me Ferny."

They stroll into OSP side by side, both equally nervous. Even Deeks is growing anxious, but he tries to but on a brave front.

"It's gonna be fine," he whispers, leaning down to her level. "No matter what, it's gonna be fine."

She swallows, eyes wide. "How do you know?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because it just is what it is, and we'll figure it out."

Kensi smiles halfheartedly. "Okay."

"Okay."

Sam is the only person in the bullpen, therefore the first to look up as they enter. "Morning."

"Morning," Kensi and Deeks say in unison, walking towards their separate desks.

Sam stops typing as he notices their oddly quiet expressions, eyes narrowing in on Deeks.

"Nice outfit."

"Excuse me?"

Sam smirks, raising one eyebrow as he leans back in his chair. "Weren't you wearing that same shirt yesterday? And those pants?"

Kensi's head shoots up, her gaze immediately transferring to focus on Deeks. He swallows, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I-"

"Morning," Callen says as he enters, tossing his backpack on top of his desk. He takes a short glance at both Kensi and Deeks, but whips his head back around as his eyes catch on something fishy.

"Same shirt?"

Sam chuckles, nodding. "That's what I said."

"Geez. You guys aren't even being _discreet_ about it anymore."

Every ounce of blood drained from Kensi's face as her heart rate skyrocketed. "How do you, um-"

"Are you kidding?" Sam says, looking to Callen for confirmation. "We've known about your little thing for _quite_ some time."

G nods. "Were you ever gonna tell us?"

Kensi clears her throat, finally finding the proper words. "Today, actually."

Sam smiles, his eyes shifting over to Deeks. "It took you two long enough."

His face morphs into a crooked smile, eyes lighting up. "I've been trying to get her to tell you guys for awhile now."

Sam furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I meant that it took you two long enough to actually _get together."_

"Yeah, we've had bets going for awhile now."

Kensi's jaw drops, her eyes wide. "How long is _awhile?'_

Callen cocks his head to one side, thinking. "Three years, give or take."

"Really?" Deeks asks, genuinely intrigued.

Callen and Sam both nod, grinning.

Everyone's attention shifts as Eric begins his short descent down the staircase, but stops about hallway down, pointing at Deeks.

"Same outfit?"

Deeks rolls his eyes, tossing both arms up in exasperation. "How do you guys even notice these things?"

Sam ignores him, and instead just tilts his chin up at Eric. "This is the third time in a two-month period. That means you need to pay up."

Kensi's chin just drops further. "You place bets on how often we _carpool?"_

He shakes his head. "No, we place bets on how often he wears the same outfit to work."

_"And_ how often you carpool," Callen adds.

_"And_ when you guys were finally going to tell us," Eric calls out, chiming in.

Nell jogs out of OPS as she hears their conversation, running quickly to the top of the staircase. "Did he do it again?"

Sam, Callen and Eric all nod.

"YES! You losers owe me _so _much money!"

She pumps one fist into the air before sprinting away once again, not even waiting for a response.

Eric smiles awkwardly, clearly caught off guard by his partner's behavior. "That reminds me… we have a case."

Sam and Callen immediately hop up from their desks, leaving Kensi and Deeks trailing behind.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Kensi asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

Deeks is just grinning like a moron, chuckling quietly as he speaks. "Yes, it did. And it was fantastic. It looks like they've known it was meant to be from the start."

Kensi rolls her eyes, pushing herself up out of her desk chair.

"Are you blushing?" He asks, incredulous.

_Dammit._

"No."

"You're totally blushing."

She picks up speed upon approaching the staircase.

"No, I'm not."

"You aren't dating a blind man, Ferny. I have eyes."

Kensi spun around on the stairs, forcing him to a halt.

"I'm gonna kill you."

He isn't phased. "I think you meant to say kiss, but the words just got all twisted around in that pretty little mind of yours-"

_"Deeks."_

"Uh-huh?"

She points one finger up towards OPS. "Work."

Deeks nods, a slight smile still adorning his features as he tosses one arm over both her shoulders, happily leading his girl towards the rest of the team.

"Whatever you say, Kensalina."


	15. Temporary

_**Anonymous: Hetty assigns Kensi and Deeks to take care of a baby that needs protecting for the time being of the case.**_

* * *

"Deeks?" Kensi calls out as she reenters his apartment, dropping her bag down to the floor beside the front door. "Deeeeks?"

"Er… I'm in here!"

His voice his muffled by the wailing cries of a baby. _Their _baby.

Well technically it's not actually _theirs, _but Kensi and Deeks are watching the child for a short period of time, per Hetty's request.

Kensi _definitely_ has an inkling that their team leader was trying to send a not-so-subtle message with the highly unusual assignment.

She jogs towards the sound of his voice, which oddly enough seems to be coming from the bathroom.

"Hey. What are you…?"

Kensi opens the door, and trails off after finding Deeks bouncing around the room, a wailing baby girl in his arms. He's wide eyed and looks more than a little frazzled.

"Katie _won't _stop crying."

"Have you tried-"

"Everything." He continues walking in small circles, doing what Kensi has previously dubbed the 'baby dance.' "I've tried _everything_, Kens."

"Bottle?"

"Yup."

"Changed her diaper?"

"Ci."

"Burping?"

"Tried and failed."

Kensi humphs, both eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I see her?"

Deeks slowed down his bobbing motion, eventually shrugging and saying a nonverbal _'give it a shot'_ as he hands the baby over to her.

Kensi holds the little girl against her shoulder, trying her own version of the 'baby dance' as Deeks watches on. After a long moment Katie's cries finally begins to subside, until only some sniffling noises remain.

Deeks shoves both hands in his pockets, his mouth falling slightly ajar as Kensi stares down at the little girl, smiling and seemingly lost in her own little world.

"Wow. You're… really good at this."

She shrugs, looking up to meet his gaze. "So are you."

"I dunno, babe. She really seems to be a momma's girl."

Kensi looks up to him with wide, almost childlike eyes.

"That's silly."

"How?"

"I'm not her momma."

"Well… you could be."

Kensi stops moving, her chin dropping.

"What?"

Deeks shakes his head at the poorly worded sentence he's just delivered, ruffling his hair.

"I just mean… one day, you could a mom. Not to her, but to… _someone."_

She looks down to the ground, shyly.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Why?"

"I don't know if it's for me, honestly."

"From what I've seen… you're a natural."

Her cheeks instantly redden.

"I'm, um, gonna put Katie in the crib now. I think she's finally asleep."

Kensi ducks her head and turns around, walking towards the makeshift nursery that they've set up in Deeks' bedroom.

He inhales sharply before following her out, his strides long and his steps wide. She's either not hearing him, or simply not caring to.

"I really do want one someday," he says, leaning up against the doorway as she lowers the child into the crib. "You know that."

Kensi freezes, her back still turned to him. "Deeks, can we please not do this now?"

"Do _what _now?"

She spins around, walking past him into the living room.

"Have the baby talk."

"I don't recall us ever having a 'baby talk,' Kens."

Exhaling she presses both hands together, stopping in the center of the room.

"It's been hinted- not even subtly."

He shrugs. "We're together now. Have been for a year. I don't think I need to be _subtle _about how I feel."

"Look, Deeks- we're not even married. Having kids before that would be so…_untraditional."_

"Since when have we ever been traditional?"

"Touche." She smiles,_ barely_. "But it doesn't matter. Things are supposed to go a certain way, and I don't wanna change any of that. Not if I don't have to."

Deeks remains completely silent, allowing her words to linger in the air.

"Well… what if we were?"

"Were _what?"_

One corner of his mouth pulls up into a small grin.

"Married."

Kensi's heart begins to palpitate, her palms sweating.

"What are you saying, Deeks?"

He takes two steps towards her, walking leisurely.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind being married to you."

Kensi' s heart jumps into her throat, the world around her becoming fuzzy.

"Wait, I mean… are you asking…?"

Deeks slowly lowers himself down to one knee in front of Kensi, blue eyes bright and lively. He wasn't expecting it to happen like this, certainly not. But the moment just feels_ right, _and Deeks can't allow it to pass.

Reaching around in his pocket, he produces a small black box and flicks the lid open to reveal a glistening diamond ring.

Deeks reaches for her left hand, holding it tightly in his.

"Marry me?


	16. Button Up

**Anonymous: Deeks returning home after leaving OSP, without ever getting the chance to tell Kensi goodbye.**

* * *

Stepping through the front door, Deeks just stands in the entryway for a good minute or so before actually bothering to walk inside.

His living room seems desolate, lonely and quiet without Kensi in it. Remnants of her stay are scattered all around the house, making her absence seem even more glaringly apparent.

Two unwashed coffee mugs are sitting on the kitchen counter. His white tee shirt, the same one she'd worn the night before, is wrinkled up on the floor of his bedroom. It's just barely past the doorway separating the two rooms, so Deeks has a perfectly clear view of it from the spot where he's seated on the couch.

_Oh yeah, she was there too. _

The scent of her perfume is still engrained in the fabric. One side of him wants to laugh, another wants to smile, but the most persistent part wants to scream.

It isn't _fair. _Not to him, and certainly not to her.

They were just beginning to figure it all out. Kensi said that she was going to try, and for a short while Deeks had truly begun to believe that they'd made it out of the danger zone, and maybe even gotten their happy ending.

Of course, having that optimistic of a mind set was rather naive, especially considering their line of work. It's messy, and things tend to fall apart. Deeks knew this when he first became a cop- he's always been prepared for it.

Almost foolishly though, he'd assumed that his relationship with Kensi would be able to overcome the obstacles.

_Things _should be allowed to break, but not people.

Deeks' head shoots up suddenly as he hears the sound of paws scampering across the hardwood floors. Monty is sprinting towards him, a leash lodged between his two rows of teeth.

He ruffles the scroungy mutt's hair, thinking back to the last time the dog had been walked._ That morning, with Kensi._

Deeks smiles, staring down to his feet as he recalls the fond memory. Neither one of them had wanted to get out of bed in the morning, but Kensi was won over by Monty's pouty face as he pawed at the front door.

She'd thrown on one of Deeks' puffy jackets and pulled her hair back into a french braid, watching with glee as he followed behind her. They'd walked down to the beach, grabbed some breakfast burritos, and watched the sunrise.

Back in the present, his stomach drops at the simple thought of her gleaming smile. Deeks knows that months could pass by before he sees it again.

He tries to exhale, but the air gets caught up somewhere in his chest- unable to escape. Rising from the couch, Deeks decides that some fresh air will probably do him good.

Maybe, maybe not. There's no escaping her.

_Everything_ is a reminder.

He grabs Monty's leash and quickly tosses on a jacket that's hanging up beside his door, which just happens to be the exact same one Kensi had borrowed that very morning. Deeks shivers upon stepping outside, as the evening air seems quite a bit brisker than usual.

_Better button up, _he reminds himself, swallowing back the lump that's forming in his throat. _It's cold out there._


	17. Not Yet

_**Anonymous: In 5x01- Granger manages to get Sam out but Kensi somehow gets kidnapped by Siderov, leaving her and Deeks to fend for themselves.**_

* * *

Lifting his bobbing head, Deeks' eyes narrow in on a seemingly lifeless body, slumped over in a chair a mere four feet away from him.

_Kensi._

Her face is swollen and beaten, bruised and disfigured. Deeks shudders at the thought of what they'd done to her while he was unconscious- probably using himself as leverage against her.

"Kens?" He says, his voice croaky as he chokes on his own blood. Deeks spits some of it away, trying to clear his throat.

"Kens? Kensi, _please _talk to me."

Each following moment of silence is like another blow to the face. One, two, three, four seconds… the time seems to tick by in slow motion.

The finally, after what feels like a lifetime of waiting, her eyes begin to flutter open.

"De-eks?" she asks, the word cut in two by a cough. "You're alive."

He swallows without thinking, the small motion proving to be exceedingly painful.

"Barely. I can't believe they managed to get you too."

Tears spring up in her eyes as both orbs dance around his face, taking in every inch of his battered body.

"What did they do to you?"

Deeks' heart rate skyrockets. He turns his head slightly, gaze narrowing in on a drill that's sitting atop one of the work benches.

Her eyes frantically glance back and forth from him to the power tool, tears spilling over and streaking down her cheeks.

"I… I'm so sorry."

Deeks remains silent. He can't think of a viable response, and on top of it all speaking has suddenly become an exhausting feat.

"We've gotta find a way out of here," she whispers, hardly able to breathe anymore. Not as a result of her own injuries, but instead because of the way he's staring at her- both eyes hard and glossy, completely stripped of their usual glimmer and shine.

Deeks nods, and his neck suddenly feels like it's about to snap. _Dammit. Don't do that again. _

"I know."

"I'm not sure when they're coming back, either. It could be soon."

He grimaces at the thought. Watching Kensi get tortured would be undoing, no doubt.

"I thought I was just gonna die, and it would all be over," he says suddenly, both eyes darting down to the floor. "I didn't think I'd be forced to watch you die too."

Kensi tries swallowing, but all she can taste is blood. "We're not gonna die."

"It feels like I'm about to die. This is always how I imagined it would feel, at least."

She shakes her head, defiant.

"We're gonna get out of here. Granger and Sam… they'll come back."

"You're putting your faith in _Granger?"_

"I don't think we have any other choice."

A silence falls over them, and it takes Deeks a long moment to fill it. But when he finally does, his eyes are wide- almost childlike.

"I need you to do something for me."

Kensi wonders what his request could possibly be, as she's currently strapped to a chair, both hands and feet bound. He's surely taken this into account though, so she obeys without avail.

"Anything."

Deeks inhales sharply before speaking, preparing his mind for what he knows is about to come out.

"If they come back, I want you to let them kill me."

Kensi's heart practically stops beating altogether as it breaks, cracking into a million little pieces.

"What are you_ talking_ about?"

He's sitting up tall, or trying to at least.

"When they come back, let them kill me. If I'm dead they won't have any leverage to hold over you anymore. They might let you go."

"Or just kill me, too."

"It's worth a shot."

"Worth a sh-shot?" Her voice cracks, but she presses on regardless. "Deeks… this is your_ life._ I'm not gonna let you die for me."

"If it means you live, I'll do it." He nods, forcing the pain to subside. "I'll take a bullet."

"Deeks-"

"Kensi." He closes his eyes. "Just promise me."

She wants to scream, but only a gasping sob can escape her lips.

"No, Deeks. I can't."

"Please, Kens-"

"No!" She's finally able to make her voice rise, but it's still watery and laced with fear. "I won't do it! You're not going to die for me!"

Deeks can see Kensi falling apart at the sound of her own words, so he doesn't try to argue any further.

And then suddenly, she's sobbing uncontrollably. It's not the normal Kensi Blye way, certainly not.

But staring at the man you love, listening while he tells you that he's ready to stop fighting isn't at all _normal, _not even for her.

"We're not going to die today," she states, finally able to get her breathing somewhat under control. "And you aren't giving up on me, Deeks. Not yet."

He nods in acknowledgement, a couple of stray tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Okay. Not yet."


	18. Unwanted Goodbyes

_**Anonymous: Ray dies, so Kensi and Deeks attend the funeral.**_

* * *

He approaches the podium slowly, his eyes narrowing in on Ray's wife and son- both seated in the front row. This day wasn't supposed to come, not for years and years at the very least. It all seemed to come at him full force- totally sudden and completely unexpected.

All morning, Kensi had just kept on asking if he was alright. Deeks response was always immediate, and it was always the exact same as the last time.

_'I'm not sure."_

She'd been acting different around him. Quiet. Subdued. Continuously walking up to Deeks' side, adjusting his tie even when it wasn't really necessary.

He assumes that after hearing of Ray's passing she just wants to keep him close by- as if Kensi won't allow Deeks out of her sight for fear that he'll suffer the same fate.

Deeks clears his throat upon reaching the podium, and suddenly finds that beginning his speech is the most difficult part of it all. Forcing the first couple of words to exit his lips is painstaking, almost impossible. He looks down to his wife for some sort of guidance or support, and finds her staring back at him.

Kensi simply nods, and something in her eyes gives him the strength to carry on.

"Ray… he's the reason I'm standing here today. He's the reason I'm still alive. Without him, I'm honestly not sure what would've become of me."

Deeks clenches his jaw, listening to the near silence that surrounds him. There are still noises though, small ones that easily fill the void left by his lack of words. Chirping birds. Muffled tears. Car engines faintly moving along in the distance.

Ray deserves more than that, though. He deserves something meaningful, spoken from his brother.

"Although I never told him, he taught me so much. About life, love… everything." Deeks glances to Kensi once more, tears clouding his vision upon looking down at their innocent little girl seated beside her. WIth thoroughly knitted eyebrows, he knows that she's probably wondering why daddy's crying, and why he's standing before her-voice quivering with emotion.

"For my wife and I… Ray was the one who saw it first, in the very beginning. _Our thing_. That was what he always did, though. He pointed out the obvious, and made me take the blindfold off so I could finally see exactly what I was missing out on.

"I never got the chance to call him. Tell him that he was right about all of it. And I wish…" Deeks looks to the sky, hoping that he can find some way to stop himself from crying.

"I wish he could see me now, as a dad. When he was leaving awhile back, Ray promised me that he would be the best father in the world. I said I knew he would- and ya know what the guy responded with?"

He laughs, but it's shallow and his heart isn't in it. "Ray told me to shut up and listen. That was just how he was. Frank, short and to the point. We always told one another that we would be great fathers, better than our own. We'd change, we'd set a good example, we'd raise our children with a sense of compassion and we'd _always _love them, no matter what. I've taken that set of rules and applied them to my life. I want Ray to know, wherever he is, that I'll never break my promise."

Tears stain Kensi's cheeks, her fingers shaking as she grabs her daughters tiny hand and listens intently as Deeks continues on.

"I really tried to do my part, and keep him safe. I should've known that my attempts wouldn't be enough, but…" He trails off, his throat constricting as his eyes catch on Ray's wife and son. "He was able to leave behind a legacy in the world, and knowing Ray as well as I did, I can tell all of you that he didn't want anything more than what he had."

He exhales before letting out a small, broken whisper.

"A family."


	19. Need to Know

_**Anonymous: Kensi's allowed to make one call on Christmas Eve. **_

* * *

Her heart is fluttering, her mind racing.

Kensi's having a hard time believing that Granger gave her permission to do this, but it's the night before Christmas and she's fully deserving of something this menial. A phone call to her partner back home.

The phone rings three times.

"Hello?"

He sounds deflated and exhausted, but not in the way one would think. It's less like he's sleep deprived and more like he's partner deprived.

"Hey Deeks," Kensi says quietly, the words coming out sounding smaller than she intends for them to."

"Hey! How did you… I mean, I just… wow. Hi."

She chuckles. "Yeah. _Hi."_

There's a short silence before Deeks remembers what day it is, and recalls exactly what he should be saying to her.

"Merry Christmas."

"It doesn't seem too 'merry' here."

"Where are you?"

"I can't say. Sorry."

He assumed she'd say that, but also assumed that asking the question wouldn't hurt.

"It's alright, Kens."

He says her name and all she wants to do is cry. Kensi can visualize his face right now- the way his mouth is molding every single syllable so that each one is perfectly pronounced.

With a heavy sigh, Kensi suddenly knows they've been apart for far too long. It's easy to pick up on, especially when she starts to reminisce about his beautiful articulation skills.

"They didn't even let you say goodbye," he adds, his voice nearly a whisper.

"I know. The whole thing… it just feels wrong."

"Yeah." There's a short pause as he scratches at his scruff- Kensi can hear the motion through the phone. "I miss my girlfriend."

The words sound so desperate and longing, almost like he's pleading with some unknown external force to just bring her _home_.

She shakes her head. "I miss my boyfriend."

"Max?" He asks, trying to come across as cheerful and upbeat.

"Not Max," she replies, swallowing hard. _"Deeks."_

He takes a minute to properly digest her words. "I'm tried of pretending. I assume that you are, too."

Kensi nods. "I'm sure that the team already knows."

"Probably. Covering it up seems stupid."

"Probably," she repeats.

Simple wordlessness ensues. Nothing seems important enough to say, really.

"There is something in particular I've been wanting to tell you," Kensi interjects suddenly, finally finding the words she's been looking for.

"Really?" Deeks replies, his surprise easily shining through. He's unsure of what's coming, as it's become clear that she isn't allowed to divulge any case details to him.

"Uh-huh," she says, certain that her voice is shaking but knowing that there's no possible way for her to stop it. Kensi clears her throat before beginning.

"I've sorta become friends with this one woman on my team. She's one of the only people here that's at least_ kind of_ nice, and she just… she gets how hard this is. She's, um… she's married."

"Okay."

Deeks is hoping to come across as calm, but finds the task difficult as his heart begins to pick up speed. The comparisons she's using don't exactly sound typical, and he wonders if her poor communication skills are beginning to improve.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people here are with someone, because they're gone all the time."

Deeks wants to interject and tell her that he's gonna be there no matter what, but decides it would be best not to interrupt.

"Anyways… she and I were talking the other night, and something she said just got me thinking. About us. About our _thing."_

He smiles. "Well… what did she tell you?"

"She um…" Kensi furrows her eyebrows, leaning both elbows on her knees as she sits forward.

"She was talking about her husband, and said that when she first deployed, her situation was similar to mine. No goodbye, no time to adjust- just an assignment and a new place to be. She told me that,_ over those first few weeks_… she came to realize just how much she loved him."

Kensi tries to exhale subtly, but instead finds that her voice cracks when the air won't come out. So rather than trying to cover up her anxiousness, Kensi just allows him to hear it. _All of it._

"Every single day was a struggle. She said that her stomach would churn and her eyes would get all watery for no reason, but then she'd just have to carry on and pretend like nothing was wrong. Her hands would get shaky at random points during the day, and every time he flashed through her mind she could feel her stomach drop."

Kensi shakes her bed, standing up to pace the length of the room.

"Wondering was the worst part, though. They couldn't hardly ever speak to one another, so it wasn't possible for her to know that he was missing her in the same way that she was missing him. She said that sometimes she would crave numbness, but that at the same time she didn't want it, because being numb meant forgetting…. and she never wanted to forget about him."

In a feat of anger mixed with sadness, Kensi lifts one hand to wipe a couple of stray tears from her cheeks. Deeks remains completely silent on the other end of the call, and if he hadn't kept on breathing in her ear she would've assumed that he was no longer there.

"But after she told me all of that… I came to realize that she wasn't the only one who was feeling that way about someone. That's exactly how I've felt. Right now, and every damn day since I left."

Kensi closes her eyes, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the room.

"I love you, Deeks. I just need you to know that."


	20. Partners

_**Anonymous: What if Hetty gives Kensi a present... but it's Deeks! **_

* * *

"I've been looking for you," Granger says as he approaches Kensi from across the road, almost chuckling as he watches her chuck knifes at a target. There isn't a soul in sight, but seeing as it's only four in the morning that isn't unexpected.

"Okay. You found me," she states firmly, her attitude not at all lost on him.

Granger folds his arms, lifting both eyebrows as he waits for her to finish. She reluctantly turns to face him, not wanting to aggravate the usually pushy assistant director.

For some odd reason though, he's smiling. She doesn't know whether to be excited or frightened. Probably the latter.

"What's up?"

His grin only widens. "I have some news for you."

Kensi turns her head to the side, narrowing both eyes. "Okaaaaay. Good or bad?"

"I'll let you decide."

She has no idea what that means, but frankly, Kensi has no idea what _any_of this means.

"Is there something I should know, sir?"

He nods. "You have a new partner."

She inhales sharply, anger flooding her features.

"With all due respect, I don't want a new partner. I already have one back home."

Granger nods again, glancing over Kensi's shoulder before turning around to walk away.

"Look behind you. I think he's a bit closer than you think."

Her heart begins to flutter, her mind racing as she follows Granger's instructions and spins around.

Deeks is approaching at a leisurely pace, both hands in the pockets of his jeans. He's wearing a heavy jacket, a vest, a scarf, and a beaming smile that overpowers everything else.

Her peripheral vision fades, and all Kensi can see is _him._

"Deeks?" She asks, keeping her voice a quiet whisper for fear that it might break.

"Hey Princess!" He exclaims, picking up the pace ever so slightly. "It seems that Hetty was feeling rather generous this holiday season. I just kept on bothering her like the petulant child that you always tell me I am, and she finally got rid of me! I was hoping you'd be staying in a more tropical location, but since this place seems pretty dusty, on the plus side I might be able to ride a camel at some point-"

He's cut off mid sentence as Kensi approaches quickly, her cheeks damp. She wraps both arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

"I missed you.

Kensi doesn't want to ask exactly how he got assigned to be at this base, nor does she really care to know. He's _here_, and that's all that matters.

His muscular arms contract around her petite frame, and Kensi has never before felt so secure or at peace.

When she's with him, she's _home. _

"I missed you too, Kens," he says, shutting both eyes. "You have no idea how much."

Kensi pulls back so she can see his face, just to make sure he isn't a figment of her imagination.

"I have a pretty good idea of how you feel, actually. This place has been so boring without you."

He looks around. "I think it'll still be boring, even with me here."

She smiles, the expression genuine and lighthearted. "I definitely think you'll make it better."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. It's a pretty sucky location to be sent, though. Like you said, not exactly tropical."

He shrugs, both arms still wrapped around her back. For the time being there isn't anyone around, and Deeks seriously hopes that it stays that way.

"I'll get over it."

"We could be here for months."

Deeks doesn't seem phased. "I know."

"Nothing to do to pass the time…"

"I'm sure I can think of something," he says with a wink and a crooked grin.

Kensi's heart lurches up into her throat at the sight of it, and in that split second of pure blissfulness she realizes just how much she's missed seeing him every day.

"There are strict rules here," she says, clasping both hands together behind his neck. "We have to be discreet."

"I can be discreet."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not. I'm a good secret keeper."

"How long did it take for the team to find out we were together?"

"That was your fault. I didn't wear the same shirt two days in a row."

"I didn't really have a choice, either."

"You could've worn one of mine."

"In what universe would that make us look _less _suspicious?"

Deeks nods slowly, narrowing his eyes as he looks up to the early morning sky, which is still a dark shade of blue.

"Touche."

Much to his surprise, Kensi moves forward and lowers her head down onto his chest.

"I really missed you, Deeks."

"You already told me that."

"Is there any harm in saying it again?"

"No, not at all. I missed you too."

She smiles despite knowing he can't see her face. "But none of that matters anymore, not really."

"Why is that?"

There's a short pause before she provides him with an answer. "I have my boyfriend back."

"And I have my girlfriend back."

"Finally, all is right with the world."

Deeks grins, resting his chin atop her head.

"Yes. _Finally."_


	21. A Great Guy

_**Anonymous: Sabatino hits on Kensi (not even discreetly), and she finally admits, or says out loud, that Deeks is her boyfriend.**_

* * *

"Long day," he says as they exit the operation room, each person heading towards their separate sleeping quarters.

"Uh-huh," Kensi says quietly, trying to keep a decent distance between them.

"You um… wanna grab dinner? Kitchen's still open."

She shakes her head menially, trying not to come across as rude but certain that she's not succeeding.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Like you said, long day."

He nods, slowing down the pace at which he walks and subsequently forcing her to do the same.

"Oh. Well… maybe tomorrow night? You did promise me a drink, after all."

He smiles cheekily, and Kensi knows that it's time. She has to put an end to this, once and for all. Leading him on wouldn't be fair.

"Listen," she says, stopping in the middle of the road. "Things have, um…. things have changed, since then."

"How so?"

Kensi diverts her eyes away from his, allowing them to dance around the exterior of the base.

"I kinda have a boyfriend."

He looks deflated, but still manages a chuckle.

"You _kinda _have a boyfriend?"

"I mean… I _have _a boyfriend."

Sabatino nods slowly, narrowing his eyes just a hilt.

"Anyone I know?"

The implication isn't even subtle, not in the slightest.

"Well… yeah. Sorta."

"Deeks?"

"Uh-huh."

He smirks, looking to the ground. "I guess I was right."

"About what?"

"I said that if I was your partner, I'd end up falling for you… _hard. _I'm not your partner, though. He is." Sabatino shakes his head, shrugging. "I'm assuming that's exactly what happened."

She grins. "It was mutual."

"I'm sure it was. He seems like a good guy."

Kensi smiles sheepishly, her heart racing as she visualizes her partner and wonders if he's missing her just as much as she's missing him.

"He's a _great _guy."


	22. Make It Work

_**exploretheotherside: Could you write a drabble on continuing the phone call? please please? :)**_

* * *

"You got any plans?" Kensi asks, her voice shaking as her smile widens.

Deeks can practically hear it, and tries to visualize what she could look like right now, wherever the hell she is. His heart aches at the thought.

"Yeah! No, we got big plans, big plans for the holidays. Monty made a pot roast in a crock pot and we're going to eat that and… hang out. What about you, do you have any plans?"

"Well you know… me and the guys are going clubbing tonight."

"Good, because I hear good things about the discotheque in Hindu Kush."

He scratches the back of his neck as she laughs. The sound makes his eyes light up, the blue orbs glowing brighter than they have in what feels like ages.

"I really do miss you," he adds, interrupting the silence.

There's no _'we' _or anything else to make the statement feel vague and impersonal. Deeks is craving something tangible, but since a phone call is the closest thing he's gonna get, every second must count.

Kensi closes her eyes, feeling as tears begin to prickle at them.

"Yeah," she whispers, tucking her head. "I miss you too."

"It feels so weird here," Deeks says. He furrows his eyebrows, glancing out towards the team. "Something's just off. Everyone's acting different."

She swallows. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. At least I like them. You're stuck with Granger."

That easily produces a chuckle. "Yeah. He's… interesting."

"Interesting how?"

Kensi shrugs. "I dunno. He's mainly just an ass, I guess."

She considers adding on the part about the secret he'd kept from her, but Kensi knows that it would only make her partners worries increase by a landslide.

So rather than spilling the information, she bites her tongue and listens intently to the beautiful melody of his laugh.

"That's very true. I just can't believe he took you away."

Secretly, Kensi loves the sound of his words far more than she cares to tell. The way he utters the word _took_ makes it seem as if she really was his to steal.

Which she was, and hopefully still is.

"How's the little gift I left you?"

He sits up straight, his eyes suddenly bouncing around the room. "What- what gift? You left me a gift?"

She rolls her eyes but still musters up a grin at his excitement. "The knife."

Deeks settles back into his chair. "Oh, oh, right. The knife. It's… great. I've been polishing it daily, keeping it stored in an airtight container-"

"Polishing a knife? Really?"

_"Sharpening. _I meant sharpening."

"Ah. Of course."

His heart is pounding, and although it's merely hammering through the shell of his own body, Deeks still assumes that it's beating loud enough for her to hear it too.

Even with the space standing between them, this phone call is making the distance seem a bit less massive.

With some means of communication- it almost feels like she's home.

"You know what, Kens?" He asks, a sudden wave of enthusiasm flowing through his words.

"Hmmm?"

"I think you were right."

"About what?"

Deeks smiles, inhaling and exhaling as he leans back in his chair. Finally, it feels as if he's truly able to _breathe._

"We're gonna figure this out."


	23. Taken

_**Anonymous: Kensi gets captured in Afghanistan.**_

* * *

Every night before he goes to bed, Deeks sets two different phones beside him on the nightstand.

His, and Kensi's.

If she's calling, he's going to answer- no matter what time of the day or night.

When its distinct ringtone begins to sound, Deeks finds a way to immediately pull himself out of the binds of his own sleeping mind. He sits up tall in bed, already fully alert by the time he presses the phone against his ear.

"Hey Kens," he says, scratching the back of his head. "Already miss me?"

His heart rate, which was previously beating at a slow and even pace, begins to pick up speed as he merely hears heavy breathing coming from the other end of the line.

And then, a low, frantic whisper.

"Deeks? Oh my god, they took me, Deeks. They took me."

He shoots up out of bed, both legs wobbling.

"Kens, Kens- just breathe, alright? I'm here. Wh-who took you?"

Her muffled cries can be heard through the line, and that's the first hint that something is more than just a little wrong.

"I was out in mountains, scoping out the space and they came at me from behind, and they took me, Deeks. I-I don't know where I am, or what to do."

He's too paralyzed by fear to say anything in the short gap of time that ensues, but she easily fills the lapse with an uneasy, breathy phrase.

"They're gonna kill me, Deeks."

"No," he instantly retaliates. "They're not. I'm gonna get you out, okay? I'm gonna get you out."

Standing, he runs over to his dresser, keeping the phone pressed against his ear as he slips on clothes.

"Where are you?"

Her voice is shaking and cracking, but she presses on regardless. "Um… I don't know. It's dark, I-I can't see anything."

"That's okay, Kens, it's all gonna be okay," he states, trying to be reassuring. "We'll find you, I promise."

"But, the last guy, he… um…"

"Kensi, what happened to the last guy?" She doesn't immediately respond, and the silence sends shockwaves through his body. "Kensi? Kens?!"

"They, well…. someone told me that he… wait, st-stop, NO!"

"Kens? Kensi!"

The line goes dead.


	24. Confessions

_**Anonymous: Kensi and Deeks telling Callen and Sam that Kensi is pregnant. **_

* * *

"Hey guys?" Kensi asks as she approaches the couches in the back of the bullpen, watching as Sam and Callen look up to meet her stare.

"Hmm?"

She swallows and glances up to her partner. "Deeks and I have, um… something to tell you."

"Sounds serious," Sam says, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I mean, it is… I guess."

Callen narrows his eyes, lips pursed. "You two aren't breaking up, are you? Cause that would be super awkward for everyone involved."

Deeks glances down to their intertwined hands, raising them in the air for both Sam and Callen to see. G lifts his eyebrows, nodding.

"Okay. I stand corrected. What's up, then?"

Kensi chuckles nervously, finding it nearly impossible to hide her anxiety from the guys.

"I, um-"

"We are-"

She speaks over him and he interrupts her. They're already off to a not-so-successful start, it seems.

Deeks stares at his girlfriend with wide eyes and shrugs, a non-verbal "do you wanna say it, or should I?" being exchanged between the two of them.

She smiles and clears her throat, easily giving him an answer.

"I'm, uh…" Kensi bites her lower lip and exhales. She just looks stuck, as if she can't force the words that are sitting on the tip of her tongue to come out of her own mouth. But as they continue staring, becoming more and more confused as the time ticks by, Kensi finally gains the courage she's been searching for.

"I'm pregnant."

Callen's chin drops and Sam looks somewhat dumbfounded, which seems like a first. She's never seen him that stupefied before.

"You're…. pregnant?"

She nods eagerly. "Uh-huh."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"But… how?"

Deeks tries not to chuckle, but honestly can't help himself. "Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other, sometimes-"

"Okay, geez, I know how babies are made, Deeks."

"I would assume so. You have a few of your own."

Callen just ignores their conversation, his eyes still planted on Kensi. "So.. you're serious?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't a prank?"

"No, this isn't a prank."

"And you're the father?" Sam asks.

Deeks simply creases his forehead, once again lifting up their hands.

"Oh, right. That makes sense."

A short silence ensues. Sam's eyes drop down to focus on Kensi's midsection.

"How far along are you?"

Her grin only widens. "Three months."

"You aren't even showing!"

"That's not true," she says, flattening her loosely hanging tee shirt out across her belly to reveal a small bump. "I'm just good at hiding it."

"Apparently."

"I didn't believe her at first, either."

Kensi turns to look at him, dropping her chin and rolling her eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

His smile slowly falls. "What?"

"You started _crying, _Deeks!"

He lifts a finger to correct her. "Yes, but only after I knew you weren't messing with me."

Callen smirks, leaning back in his chair. "You cried?"

Sam chuckles. "That's adorable."

"I didn't cry, I got teary eyed. There's a difference."

"Not really."

"Yeah, no difference."

"He was _totally_ crying."

"I wasn't…" Deeks humphs, exhaling and looking up to stare at the ceiling. "You guys are mean."

Kensi drops his hand and winds an arm through the crook in his elbow. "Don't worry babe. I thought it was cute."

"Cute?" He asks, feigning annoyance. "I'm supposed to be masculine and suave, not _cute!"_

"Fine, then. You were… handsome."

"As I cried?"

"Yes."

"Please, explain this to me- how can someone be handsome as they cry?"

"Well, since they were happy tears, and you _clearly _weren't saddened at the prospect of being a father, I…"

As Kensi begins to lecture Deeks, giving him her very best 'wikipedia' style response, Callen just looks at Sam.

"It seems this what we're gonna have to put up with from now on."

"What? Them bickering? I think it's been that way since the first day they met."

"No," he says, keeping his voice low. "_This._ Them. Mama Kensi."

Sam smiles, shaking his head.

"Papa Deeks."


End file.
